1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a portable keyboard and in particular to a collapsible keyboard in which a supporting structure rotates therewith to support an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, collapsible keyboards connected to electronic devices usually utilize a supporting frame retractably disposed on the keyboard. The supporting frame is installed on one side of the keyboard for convenient placement in the keyboard. Thus, the keyboard and the supporting frame have to be expanded individually and inconvenient. Further, during use, the electronic device is regularly aligned with the center of the keyboard for convenient operating. Nevertheless, the supporting frame, not disposed at the center of the keyboard, does not enable such placement.